


Blecaute

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O reator ARC da Torre Stark para de funcionar.<br/>Tony está preocupado. Bruce, nem tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blecaute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508541) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Escrita para a Prompt 1 do 100 Days Science Boyfriends Challenge, do http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/

Tony já estava trabalhando nisso há horas.

 

O reator ARC havia simplesmente parado de funcionar, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Isso poderia ter consequências catastróficas, especialmente considerando que a única coisa que o mantinha vivo era o reator em seu peito.

 

Bruce, por outro lado, parecia não estar preocupado. Na verdade, considerando que ele estava sentado ao seu lado terminando um pote de sorvete, poderia-se dizer que ele estava tudo menos preocupado.

 

“Você não quer parar um pouco?” perguntou depois de algum tempo.

 

“Você sabe que se o que quer que aconteceu com esse reator ARC acontecer com o meu, vou morrer?”

 

Bruce fez um gesto com a mão, descartando a ideia.

 

“Tenho certeza de que o que aconteceu aqui não vai acontecer com você.”

 

Tony estava prestes a replicar quando percebeu o que o outro estava dizendo.

 

“Você sabe qual é o problema?”

 

“Claro que não, mas talvez você devesse verificar se o reator está ligado.”

 

“É claro que está ligado, que tipo de idiota você pensa que eu...” foi então que viu a grande alavanca marcando a posição ‘desligado’. “Há quanto tempo você?”

 

“Desde que a energia caiu.”

 

E, vendo a irritação de Tony, levantou-se e beijou-o com os lábios ainda sujos de chocolate.

 

“Você vai me pagar por isso.” respondeu puxando-o para outro beijo.


End file.
